Uno más junto a ti
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Este invierno, esta estación, este año llegara a su fin y uno nuevo llegara, la primavera regresara, las estaciones se repetirán. Dream pair


**¡Waaaa! Termine mas pronto de lo que me imaginaba O.O Con ustedes ¡el ultimo fic de este 2009! Que rápido se me paso este año -.- pero no hablemos de ello XD. **

**Y para cerrar con broche de oro este año les presento este nuevo fic de los señoritos de ensueño (se permiten aplausos, gritos de fangirls y todo los demás XD)**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo, me quede esperando los derechos de autor de Hiyoshi bajo mi arbolito de navidad ¬¬ XD.**

**¡Que disfruten su lectura!**

**AVAVAVA**

**Uno más junto a ti**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

_Aún puedo recordar la primavera de hace tres años. Los árboles de cerezo estaban en flor decorando el caminillo que me llevaba a iniciar un a nueva etapa de mi joven vida. No sabía que esperar, que cosas llegarían y que otras tantas se quedarían en el camino. Por supuesto el conocerte fue una de esas cosas que no podía esperar, tu sonrisa infantil, que hacía juego con esa chispa de travesura en tus azulados ojos, me capturo deseando al tiempo que se detuviera para poder admirarte un rato más; nuestros ojos se encontraron y tímidamente se dieron las palabras que, supe, desde ese instante nos mantendrían unidos por mucho tiempo más._

_Aún puedo recordar el verano de hace dos años. Los árboles mostraban su verde follaje en todo su esplendor, el sol acariciaba nuestra piel expuesta anunciando la llegada del ansiado verano y siendo el único testigo de nuestra absurda disputa. Deseabas que cumpliera tu deseo infantil de permanecer a tu lado hasta finalizar esta temporada y a pesar de que te di mis motivos puede ver el resentimiento y la tristeza en tus azulados y bellos ojos. Sonreí de lado y con tristeza pidiéndote disculpas, desee al tiempo que se detuviera para poder admirarte un rato más a la par de cumplirte tu infantil capricho._

_Tu dulce sonrisa reapareció y me hiciste prometer que el siguiente verano sería solo nuestro._

_Aún puedo recordar el otoño de hace un año. Una triste hoja color sepia caía con el viento y los árboles se mostraban tan desnudos como nuestras almas en ese momento. La situación se torno incómoda, somos amigos y lo sabemos. Tus azulados y hermosos ojos me miraban con una esperanza nerviosa no sabiendo que ocurriría ahora mientras mi corazón gritaba que aceptara la realidad. El cariño gano a la razón, nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo y nuestros labios se tornaron los expositores de la danza de estima que nuestros corazones guardaban, deseando al tiempo que se detuviera para poder sentirte cerca de mí todo lo que fuera posible. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y tímidamente te oí pronunciar el conjuro mágico que trazaba el lazo que nos uniría por siempre._

_Muchas cosas pasan en la vida, mucho trecho hemos ya recorrido y aunque hoy me sintiera desfallecer me bastaría con girar a ver tu infantil y dulce sonrisa, tus vivaces y bellísimos ojos para sentir que todo estará bien. Contigo a mi lado sé que todo lo puedo lograr y que muy alto llegaré mientras me formo y crezco entre varias experiencias. _

_Sé que el invierno de este año será inigualable y que dentro de algún tiempo lo recordare con el mismo cariño con que recuerdo la primavera de hace tres años en que tuve la dicha de conocerte; con el mismo cariño con que recuerdo el verano de hace dos años en que descubrí lo frágil y posesivo que podías llegar a ser; y con el mismo cariño con que recuerdo el otoño de hace un año en que desnudaste tu alma ante mí y me permitiste oír esas pequeñas palabras llenas de significado._

_Este invierno es frío pero me basta con sentir tu mano estrechando la mía para que mi corazón se cubra de la calidez de tu amor. _

_Las calles de la ciudad son frías y silenciosas a pesar del bullicio de la gente, el sentimiento dentro de mí se es difícil contenerle y en medio de este silencioso bullicio quisiera gritarlo para que solo tú pudieras oírlo._

_Este invierno pasara tan fugaz como las estaciones anteriores y dentro de nada se convertirá en un trozo más de esta historia que juntos hemos creado._

_Aún puedo recordar la primavera en que te conocí, el verano en que me mostraste tu lado posesivo y el otoño en que decidimos que no callaríamos mas nuestros sentimientos._

_Este invierno llegara a su fin pero nuestra historia se irá reescribiendo día con día, por que así como mucho hemos recorrido muchísimo más nos falta por recorrer._

_Este invierno, esta estación, este año llegara a su fin y uno nuevo llegara, la primavera regresara, las estaciones se repetirán._

_Un nuevo capítulo en esta novela de amor iniciara y sin temor a equivocarme sé que al final a mi lado estarás._

-Fujiko, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo, neko?

-Te quedaste ahí muy quieto, muy callado. ¡Nya! ¿Estabas pensando en tus deseos para este año?- ¡tanto tiempo y se seguía maravillando de ese rostro de niño!

-Algo así.

¡Nya! ¿en serio? ¿Qué pedirás, que pedirás?- le sintió abrazarse a su cuello mientras preguntaba de manera entusiasta. Alrededor algunas personas les observaban de manera curiosa por el entusiasmo que presentaba el pelirrojo.

-No te diré, puede que no se me cumpla.

-¡¿Qué?! No seas malo Fujiko, anda cuéntale a tu novio favorito.

-Ja. Eiji, eres mi único novio.- le vio parpadear un par de veces mientras parecía buscar una respuesta a la sentencia.

-Mmh…¡con mayor razón debes decirme! Anda, soy todo oídos.

-¿Alguna vez haz oído que la curiosidad mato al gato?

-¡Nya! ¡Eres cruel! ¿Eso es lo que vas a pedir no es así? Fujiko malvado y con lo mucho que te am…

-Uno mas junto ati.

-¿Nya?

-Voy a pedir que me permitan estar un año mas junto a ti.

-Mmh…- nuevamente parpadeo, esta vez con asombro, de a poco una suave risa broto de sus labios al tiempo que echaba los brazos por el cuello del castaño.- Fujiko tonto. Eso no se debe pedir, debes darlo por hecho.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por los años que están por venir.

**AVAVAVA**

**T-T ¿a que no me quedo re-bonito? XD Bueno como bien ya había dicho este es el último fic de este 2009 y de paso una forma para agradecerles por seguir leyendo mis locuras un año más, espero seguir contando con su apoyo el siguiente ^^=**

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y comentar, muchas gracias a quienes me han permitido saber sus nombres para saber a quien agradecer, a quienes han aportado sus ocurrencias para estas creaciones y a quienes he tenido el gusto de poder conversar en el msn. A todas muchas gracias. ^^=**

**Les deseo un feliz 2010 lleno de alegría, salud, dinero y amor. XD Que todos sus sueños y anhelos se hagan realidad.**

**Bueno, espero que este último fics de año haya sido de su agrado y ¡esperen ansiosas el primero de 2010! Con una pareja totalmente nueva en mi repertorio XD (mensaje subliminal: ¡no déjenme de leerme! T-T ¬¬ XD).**

**Nos estamos leyendo el próximo año, ¡JA! XD**

**Con mucho cariño, respeto y amor:**

**Zafiro Rachel Any.**


End file.
